1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers, and more specifically to tamper and ligation resistant wall-mounted liquid dispensers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many dispensers known to the art for dispensing liquid soap or other liquid material. These dispensers are used in a number of applications, including: soap dispensers in restrooms, beverage dispensers, liquid dispensers at gas stations, etc. Dispensers are used in self-service types of environments where a product is needed and it is uneconomical or undesirable to have a full-time attendant. Typically, a user activates the dispenser and an internal mechanism accesses a supply of the product. The product is removed from the internal supply and provided to the user. Since the internal supply is not unlimited, dispensers usually include some type of cover or door that allows an operator to access the internal area of a dispenser, for example for maintenance tasks or restocking of product.
More particularly, there are many “bag-in-box” type wall-mounted dispensers in which the liquid soap or other material is contained in a flexible bag. The dispenser typically includes a vertically disposed base or mounting plate which can be secured to a wall or other vertical surface, and a pivoting cover which is hinged or otherwise attached to the base and is swingable between an open and closed position. When the cover is in an open position, the liquid bag is coupled to the liquid dispensing means. The cover is then closed, securing the liquid bag inside the dispenser.
The liquid dispenser may also include means for securing the cover to the base, for example a locking mechanism including a key, in order to prevent vandalism or tampering.